The Beginning of the End, Or something like that
by MewMewLover
Summary: A new girl arrives on the scene at Washington Prep. Who is she? And what does she want with Newt. CitHxHM crossover.
1. Intro

This is a short chapter, but it's only the beginning of this...thing. I've never done something like this before. Yes, I've done cross-overs but most of those were straight forward. I've never done "ancient curses" and "chosen one's" before. If anybody sees anyway I can make it better, please help me. As for this chapter, it's very short. I will try to make them longer. And sorry if I make Newt a bit OOC. This is my very first CinH fan-fic and I've never tried to capture the personality of someone of Newt's...stature? Anyway, I'd really appriciate it if you'd review this and just give me some feed back on it. And if you're nice enough to do that I will do the same to you.

* * *

Now, for a summary of this...thing...story, if you may. 

Lana and Leatrix are part of an ancient curse, ancient cult...something like that. I haven't quite figured that out. I came up with this while I was reading through some other CinH fan-fics. They were Hannah Montana crossovers and that's what I'm going to do with mine... The CinH fics and "Through Fire and Flames" by Dragon Force were the insperation(s). Anyway, as I was saying...Lana is related to Jason Stickler and Rico.

That being said, when Lana goes to visit Rico she gets a backstage pass to Hannah Montana and finds out she needs an opening act in her upcoming concert in LA. Lana gets DC3 in for the audition and I'm not saying much else except that Lana is trying to get Newt to join her...umm...thing. And in the process of doing so she ends up falling for him and she does a lot of hinting ("Let's go to the movies...Just the two of us." "I wrote a song for you Newt.") and Newt being Newt doesn't catch on. When they go to LA to meet Hannah, Newt ends up falling for Lola and Lana finally gives up. ("I don't want to fight you, so you can have him. He likes you better than me anyway.") But it turns out that Newt had liked Lana all along, he just didn't know how to express it.

Okay, so ON with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

"I've got taps on a guy who might be the one, Lana," said her friend, Leatrix, over the phone.

"Okay, well, I gotta go, Leatrix. You know my dad. He probably has a spy cam or a stealth listening device hidden in my room or something." Lana paused, listening to the sounds outside her room. "Shoot, someone's coming down the hall now. It's probably Jason. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell me if you get more info on the key later, kay?"

"Kay," said Lea. "Yeah, talk you tomorrow. I should be getting to sleep too," she said with a yawn. "Bye, girl," she said and hung up.

* * *

"Yo, Newt," said Cory walking toward Newt who was hanging in the hammock in the 'Chill Zone'. "Oh cool. I didn't know you drew." 

"Yeah, me neither. But I had a strange dream last night. I can't remember any of it. The only thing I remember is that there was a girl who wanted to talk to me. I can't remember what about, but I think it was important…I think. I wanted to draw the girl before I forget what she looks like, but all I could remember was her face."

"That's really good, Newt," said Meena, coming over and sitting on one of the couches. "Since when did you take up drawing?"

"Just this morning I guess."

"Well, come on. We'd better get to class."

* * *

I know, it's short, but I just want to know what you think of it. Do you think I should continue it? 

_**MewMewLover ♥**_


	2. New Girl

Okay, so this is a little longer then the last chapter, not by much though I don't think. Anyway, I've had another brilliant spark for this story. How would you like (a) famous guest star(s). Lol!

I am pleased to say that the Jonas Brothers will be in this somewhere! I found out about their new show: J.O.N.A.S. They're uncover spies. They're cover is their rock band. I've been listening to Poor Unfortunate Souls by JB and I think it fits this. I'll also have another one going along the lines of J.O.N.A.S.

Anyway, the thing that got me is one single line in this song: Nick and Kevin, Now I've got her boys! The boss is on a roll!

I mean, I know the song is about Ursula, but to hear that line gave me a great idea. Oh, and put in a review who you think will betray the group. Of course it might be hard to tell because there's only two chapters but I think you'll catch on eventually.

I would like to thank See-the-way!

Yes, I'm trying to make it longer!

Any ideas on the story would help greatly. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Girl

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student," said the teacher of the first period class. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," said the girl. She had wild looking hair. Four pieces were sticking out at curved angles: two on both side on the top and bottom. The rest of her hair kind of stuck out at odd angles too.

"Newt," hissed Cory. "That looks a little like the girl you drew."

Newt looked down at his drawing. "It does?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a little.

"My name's Lana," she said, walking away to sit down somewhere at the back of the classroom near Newt.

"Last name too please," said the teacher.

Lana groaned. This was the part she hated. "Stickler," she said with gritted teeth.

"Jason Stickler's your brother?" someone asked.

Lana snarled and glared at her brother. "Sadly yes."

"Now sit in the back next to Newt. Newton, please stand up so Miss Stickler—"

"I prefer Lana," she growled.

"—Lana can find you."

"Dude," whispered Newt quietly so only Lana could hear him. "You're related to Stickler? I feel so bad for you."

"Call him Jason, please," Lana whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because when you call him 'Stickler' it reminds me that we're related."

Newt nodded. "Gottcha."

* * *

At lunch Lana was pulled aside by Newt, Meena, and Cory. 

"So you're related to Stickler?" asked Cory.

Lana huffed. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd call him Jason and if you'd stop bringing up the fact that we are related. It really gets on my nerves and my nerves don't like to be tramped." There was a pause. "You're not friends with him are you?" she asked irritated.

Meena scoffed. "Friends? We try to stay as far away from that low-life as possible." She smiled.

Lana returned the smile. "You three sound like my type of people," she laughed. "I'm Lana." She stuck out her hand.

They all shook Lana's hand while they introduced themselves.

"I'm Newt."

"I'm Cory."

"And I'm Meena."

"So _you're_ Meena." Lana shook her head. "My brother talks about you non-stop. It really gets annoying."

Meena let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you like to do in your free time, Lana?" asked Cory, wanting to change the subject.

"I like to hang out with my friends, annoy my brother to no end, go to concerts, and surf the web," she replied with a small smirkish-smile that meant she was hiding something.

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Newt.

"Hmm…" said Lana, her pointer finger on her chin like she was thinking hard. She laughed. "I like pop, rock, and some country. I also like Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, and Avril Lavigne." Lana smiled as she took out her I-pod.

Meena, Newt, and Cory looked at each other.

"Would you like to come to our show on Saturday?" asked Newt.

"We're only an opening act for Jump 5, but at least it's a gig," said Cory.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Lana jumped around for a minute before she remembered something. "Wait. Saturday? As in this Saturday? Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday? That Saturday?" Lana asked.

"Yep, this coming Saturday. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday," said Newt.

"Aw man!" Lana snapped her fingers. "I would so love to go, but my mom, my dad, Jason and I are flying out that day to Malibu to see my cousin. If I had a choice I'd stay here because Rico is the most horrid thing next to Jason. The only thing that I love about Rico is that we're not blood related."

"That's too bad," said Meena.

"Yeah, the only good thing is that Hannah Montana is said to live around that area."

"Oh my gosh! If you see her can you get me her autograph?!" asked Cory.

"Sure," said Lana as she put her I-pod away.

"What are you doing talking to my sister?!" asked Jason as he walked toward us, obviously irritated.

"We're making friends with her. She's nice, unlike you," Meena shot at him.

"You don't know the first thing about her!" shouted Jason.

"Back off, Jason!" I shouted.

"No! They don't know you like I do!"

"C'mon guys!" I shouted pulling Newt away from this. I didn't feel like fighting at the moment. "Meena, Cory? Aren't you coming?"

They started walking toward me when Jason grabbed their hands…Well, Meena's hand and Cory's _arm_. "Listen to me. She only wants Newt for her own personal gain."

"I don't believe this," I muttered stalking off.

"Lana! Wait!" called Newt running after me. "Your brothers a dork and I don't care. I want to be friends."

* * *

Hope you liked it, See-the-way! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to you. ♥ Thanks. 

Tell me if there is anyone else you like to see guest star! I think it would be cool! Anyway, I'd like ideas. Please and thank you!

Does anyone want any love triangles? I love doing that and this just the type of fic to do it with. And I really wouldn't mind doing a love square. Lol! I've already thought about it too: JoexNickxOCxNewt

Actually it starts out: JoexOCxNick before she starts liking Newt. lol!

Message me if you like that idea or if you have an idea of your own.

**_Mewmewlover ♥_**


End file.
